chapter 1: a new begining
by eternalnight123
Summary: well this is my first story about soul eater and i will update soon enough possibly tommarow even but at the most it would be a week


Hey everybody first fan fiction :) hope you like it. Disclaimer: I dont own soul eater

* * *

it was a calm breezy day in death city. We were in miss Marie's class we defeated the keishin so its back to school. "Hey maka" maka turns around to see that it was soul and kid walking towards her. "hey guys, whats up?"maka asked "well we were going to go find black star and tsubaki and go paly some basketball, wana come?" kid replied. Soul was eying maka eagar to hear her answer with his grin "umm I guess I could." scratching the back of her head giving a warm smile to soul and kid "well im going to go look for liz and patti. Why dont you and soul go and try to find black star and tsubaki" kid asked. "well I guess we could go look for them" maka said looking at soul "yeah we'll go look. go find liz and patti and meet us at the court" soul gave one of his grins to kid "alright see you guys later". Maka was starring at soul "you know were going to have to tell them sooner or later, if not they'll end up finding out anyways" soul nodded "i understand we'll eventually tell them don't get so worried maka" soul gave maka a smirk and pulled her by her waist caressing her cheek pulling her into a tight embrace he gave her a peck on the forehead. Soul and maka started to walk down the hallway looking for black star and tsubaki they went out to the balcony where they luckily found them "hey guys" black star said loudly "me and tsubaki were just practicing our skills to master the enchanted sword, plus we need to stay in shape since we probably wont be fighting in a while since the keishin is gone." soul and maka nodded "well come on, me, maka, and kid were gonna go play some basketball with liz and patti we came to get you guys so come on." tsubaki transformed back into a human and we all started to head to the basketball court. We finally arrived and saw kid, liz, and patti all sitting on the bench talking "hey kid were here" kid looked up "ah, its about time" kid was looking at maka and soul suspiciously, while maka had a disturbed look on her face "hey maka, whats wrong?" kid asked "what? Oh, nothing im just a little tierd" she made a small yawn. She whispered to soul "i feel weird without them knowing cant we just tell them now its been three months, I think they should know" soul nodded reluctantly while he whispered back "i guess just go ahead and tell them now" maka nodded "hey guys." everyone answered in unison "yeah" everyone looked suspicious "me and soul need to tell you guys something" " sure maka what is it" kid said "well me and soul have been kinda...(her hand on her elbow) ya know together .." everyone's mouth dropped, maka's cheeks flushed a shade of pink and soul was just standing there giving a little smile at maka's bravery. "are you serious?" kid asked "yeah we are we have been wanting to tell you guys but we didnt know how you were gunna act" tsubaki was quiet and was about to say something when black star cut her off "well were your friends you should know we wont judge you" everyone surprised at black star's calmness in his voice "well thanks" maka replied "it just shocked me that you guys are like a thing now" kid had said liz was just standing there like nothing had just while patti was chasing a buterfly. "the only thing that matters is that you guys are happy right..?" tsubaki had said "yeah.. well we shouldnt spend all day on this topic we came here to play basketball so lets go!" black star said loudley "okay!" everyone said with smiles on their faces. After the game soul and maka had started to walk home when they got to the house they too their shoes at the door and soul threw up his arms and yawned "hey soul what do you want for dinner?" maka asked with a warm smile "enythings fine." maka started to get ingredients out of the fridge to make some curry witch was soul's favorite. Soul came up behind maka and grabbed her by the waist and held her tightly she jumped a little caught off guard by soul "soul dont scare me like that!" but then she flushed her cheeks a light pink "sorry maka" he let go and turned her around and looked at her with those ruby crimson eyes that always made maka blush and they did he leaned in for a kiss holding her tightly by her waist he was nibbling on her lip then going in for a deeper kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue surprisingly she was doing the same to him which made soul happy that maka didn't pull away from a kiss like that he usually would expect her to push him off but this time she didn't when he stopped he stared into her beautiful green eyes that he always loved he gave her a quick kiss after that and caressed her cheek with his thumb holding her face he let her go and she went back to making dinner soul hollered from down the hall "im going to get in the shower let me know when dinner is done" maka listened to what he said and hollered back "okay" but by the time she said that it was practically done but she didn't want to yell again because she was worn out from playing basketball so she made soul a plate and put it in the microwave so it could be reheated. She cleaned up the kitchen and went in the living room to go sit on the couch and she realized soul was still in the shower so she decided to give him a little surprise by going in to the shower with him so she went to her room and took of her shirt and her pants wearing her bra and underwear she walked into the bathroom and hears soul say "what the fuck maka" and peeked out of the shower curtain realizing what she was doing his eyes widened and he starting to get a little excited "i wana take a shower too" maka said while undoing her bra "well im in here now" soul said trying not to push her away "doesn't matter to me" maka said flushing pink she turned around naked and got into the shower soul was faced the opposite direction as she was she was a little embarrassed for what she just did he turned around reluctantly "maka why are you in here anyway I know its just not because you wanted to take a shower" she blushed a little looking down at soul noticing he had been aroused by her he noticed ehat she was doing and turned back around nervously "you don't have to be nervous" he nodded and said "im not I just have to control myself" he didn't want to end up taking her virginity or other things to her innocent body she flushed a bright red and grabbed his shoulder staring into his lustful crimson eyes she leaned against him while his length was touching her she didn't care she looked up at him and he grabbed her waist pulling her to him looking into her glistening green eyes and kissed her it was a very passionate kiss and he deepened it and started to push her against the wall kissing her hungrily making growling sounds as she started to flush a deep red while he was making out with her naked even! He started to nibble on her neck leaving little bite marks then he looks back up at her staring into each others eyes soul whispers "i love you."


End file.
